Bitter Manipulator Zora
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40887 |no = 1568 |element = Thunder |rarity = Dream |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 177 |animation_idle = 58 |animation_move = 32 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136 |normal_distribute = 18, 16, 15, 14, 14, 12, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157 |sbb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175 |ubb_distribute = 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = As he was an inhuman being born of magic, some theories hold that Zora's advanced telepathic abilities came from an inherent capacity for empathy. Although he belonged to the anti-establishment Ten Viles, his talents seem to have been more suited to a role rooting out personal secrets in the establishment. Had his talents been put to work in international espionage and intelligence, he might have made history among secret operatives. |summon = Ha ha ha! I can see every little thought that passes through your head! |fusion = Wow, you have interesting thoughts! But lying won't do you any good. I know the whole story, you see! |evolution = Here, I'll guess what you're thinking! Hehe, you just looked at me and thought about how cool I am, right? | hp_base = 6267 |atk_base = 2725 |def_base = 2342 |rec_base = 2361 | hp_lord = 8179 |atk_lord = 3413 |def_lord = 2934 |rec_lord = 2974 | hp_anima = 9296 |rec_anima = 2676 |atk_breaker = 3711 |def_breaker = 2636 |def_guardian = 3232 |rec_guardian = 2825 |def_oracle = 2785 |rec_oracle = 3421 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Questioner's Jab |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, probable infliction of random status ailment & enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes |lsnote = 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick, 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 130% boost |bb = Savage Punishment |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, probable random status ailment infliction & adds probable slight HP absorption to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% chance to drain 4-6% damage, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% & 75% chance to inflict ailments |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Isolated Cell |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns, adds probable slight HP absorption to attack for 3 turns & damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% chance to drain 4-6% damage, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick, 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Ruisette's Rupture |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormous 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 60% Crit, 80% reduction, 300% Crit damage & recovers 100% damage |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Light in the Darkness |esitem = |esdescription = Enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes & negates all status ailments |esnote = 150% boost |evofrom = 40886 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |dreamskill2_cat = Spark |dreamskill2_1_sp = 15 |dreamskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |dreamskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |dreamskill3_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Normal attacks may hit all foes |dreamskill3_1_note = 20% chance with 50% damage penalty |dreamskill4_cat = Status Ailments |dreamskill4_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Low probability of random status ailment infliction |dreamskill4_1_note = 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison & 13% chance to inflict Sick |dreamskill5_cat = Special |dreamskill5_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |dreamskill5_2_sp = 25 |dreamskill5_2_desc = Allows BB/SBB's 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effects to last for 2 turns |dreamskill5_3_sp = 25 |dreamskill5_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's probable huge Atk, Def reduction effects |dreamskill5_4_sp = 30 |dreamskill5_4_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction to SBB |dreamskill5_4_note = 75% chance to inflict ailments |dreamskill5_5_sp = 40 |dreamskill5_5_desc = Adds huge damage boost against status afflicted foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill5_5_note = 160% boost |dreamskill5_6_sp = 40 |dreamskill5_6_desc = Adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill5_6_note = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}